


His Turn to Fall

by Lastsyns



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Depression, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:55:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25178032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastsyns/pseuds/Lastsyns
Summary: John's life six months after Sherlock's death.
Kudos: 6





	His Turn to Fall

He knew he was depressed. He didn't need the psychiatrist that he saw weekly to see to tell him that. It had been six months since he had been forced to watch his friend step off the ledge of the hospital taking his own life. A fact that had shattered him as what little happiness he had been able to find in this world was gone in a blink of an eye and he didn't know how to reclaim it. 

So instead of enjoying the bright sunny day in London. He stood looking out over the city replaying their final conversation over in his head. He had refused to believe as he stood staring up at Sherlock that he would actually jump. He was positive that he would step back rejoining him so that the two of them could fix things together. Just like they had done since their initial meeting. 

He never considered himself gay or his lover but he was still closer to Sherlock than he had ever been to anyone else in his life. He knew after all the pain that he had caused in his life that he didn't deserve a happily ever after but he still wanted one. Wanted to look up and see that Sherlock wasn't dead. Just like he had begged him not to be numerous times as he stood at the black stone that marked his grave. 

Was it wrong that he just wanted to be with his friend again, he thought as he stepped up on to the ledge of the hospital. Nobody seemed to understand how much Sherlock's death had killed him inside. How he came to the hospital on almost a daily basis to replay their last moments together. And maybe just maybe this time he would get the courage to join him.


End file.
